Andraus
|frontiers = Carson, Kavash, Santrav, Lei'tha, Ravina, Belphax, Saler and Av Auren|population = 9.416.321 inhabitants|demonym = Andrausian|area = 2.616km²}}Andraus is the capital and most populous city of Valstrath. The city has 9.416.321 inhabitants and it's the 15th most populous city of the world. History After the increase of Valstrath, the population of the country got accumulated in the east of the country. The state of Springsteen, that nowadays the area is the area from Aylen, part of Sultan and Gaston, had only 23.500 inhabitants, 2.000 of them in Ascott. While the least populous state from the east (Belchior) had 100.000 inhabitants, and the most (Dhomini) had 270.000. Due to thoaat, when United States started commanding Valstrath, it changed the capital to Andraus, a city that by the time, had only 17 inhabitants and was just a mud street, Andraus was chosen for the following reasons: * Well Located, in the middle of the country * Easy access with the east of the country * A lot of natural resources, like mines, trees and rivers. * Located in the West When the Government changed to Andraus, the city started increasing a lot and one year after the change, Andraus was 100km² bigger and had 15.000 inhabitants. The city increased a lot from time to time, and currently it has 2.616km² and it's the main city of Valstrath for absolutely every quesite. Notable Places Kommën¢oah Street: It's the street that the city was before the capital change, some of the houses still there. Kommën¢oah in Versalic means "Beginning". Liberty Park: A park located in the exactly middle of the city, in the center of it, there's a huge mast, pointing to all the sister cities of Andraus. Three Arches: A huge sculpture located in Liberty Park, showing three white arches symbolizing peace, fraternity and hope (The motto of the city). Tenzel River: River that splits Andraus in two (North Andraus and South Andraus), considered the most preservated river of the world, it's so well maintained that, even being in a Megalopole, you can drink the water of it. There's a belief that if you drink one gulp of the water of Tenzel, it'll bring money and health to you and your family. If you be caught throwing garbage in the river, you'll have to pay a fine of DN$300 (150 American Dollars). Grande''' Avenue:' The main avenue of Andraus, it has 19km of extension. '''Condor Building:' The tallest building of Andraus, measuring 467m, from the top of it, you can see the whole city. Leighrock Brigde: The most important brigde that crosses the Tenzel River to connect the two sides of the city near the sea. Metro: Every station of the metro of andraus has a tiny museum inside and it's considered the cheapest metro ticket of the world: 0,60 DN$ (0,30 American Dollars) to complete access and 0,40 DN$ (20 American Dollars) for the payed station exchange. Sister Cities * São Paulo, Brazil * Tegucigalpa, Honduras * Vilnius, Lithuania * Warsaw, Poland * Viena, Austria * Medellin, Colombia * Montevideo, Uruguay * Nagoya, Japan * Montreal, Canada * Austin, United States * Boston, United States * Orange County, United States * Venice, Italy * Oslo, Norway * Gotemburg, Sweden * Zagreb, Croatia * Riyadh, Saudi Arabia